


Red & Blue

by Fates_End



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Attempted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Second Person, but it's far from the point of the story, there's also a LITTLE pre-shipping, unspecified mental disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fates_End/pseuds/Fates_End
Summary: Sometimes the smallest things make all the difference.Sometimes the biggest things don't make any difference at all.
Kudos: 24





	Red & Blue

** Red.**

You never knew your parents. The first thing you can remember is the orphanage, and that mean lady. She doesn't seem to like running it, and you wonder why she doesn't just quit. Well, you've never seen her enjoy anything at all. Maybe there isn't _anything_ she likes, and she just ended up here because she has to do _something_. Even if there's nothing she likes, she really seems to hate it when you point out that kind of thing. You have the marks to prove it.

** Blue.**

You never knew your parents. As far back as you can remember, you've been with your family. Mom and Dad don't like to talk about it. Your big brother says you just showed up in town one day, all alone and abandoned, and Mom and Dad decided to take you in. You're glad they did, at least. Mom's nice, but harsh sometimes, Dad's a big softie, and your brother is fun. Though you wonder sometimes why, with all the different kinds of people around, you've never met anyone who looks anything like you. Maybe it's just 'cause you're a little kid, and you'll start looking more like the rest of your family when you're older. Yeah, that's probably it.

** Red.**

The other kids don't like you either. They think you're creepy and weird because you're so quiet and you don't smile much. One of the bigger kids called you a freak and tried to steal the chocolate bar you found. You hit him really hard and something in his face cracked, and that made you smile, at least. You got a bunch of new bruises when the old lady found out, but none of the other kids bothered you after that, though they get quiet and start whispering when they see you. You think they're scared of you. You think you like it a whole lot better that way.

** Blue.**

The kids at school think you're weird. Most of them stare at you like you're a zoo animal and ask you questions like "What's it like not having fur?" or "Doesn't it get messy having blood?" and it gets on your nerves. They don't find the same things funny you do and don't understand why you don't smile that much. The girl with the horns you saw the last time you met Uncle Rudy keeps trying to start conversations no matter how much you ignore her. It's really, really funny how she screamed when you put a rubber spider in her hair, though, so at least it's not all that bad.

** Red.**

YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM **YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM** **YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM _YOU HATE THEM—_**

** Blue.**

Now that you've long since stopped being a novelty to your classmates, they've mostly stopped bothering you. Generally, they treat you as a sounding board, rambling about this or that, and go away thanking you for the "conversation". Really, most of the time you feel more like a part of a wall than anything else. Which suits you just find. It keeps people from bothering you _too_ much, and it gives you more time to poke around and investigate whatever catches your eye.

You've been getting distracted at recess lately, though, and keep finding yourself staring at a dragon with a cute ribbon over her hair who's always frowning. You think she's in another class, and you haven't ever even talked to her, but for some reason you feel your face heating up when she looks in your direction. 

(Years later, Asriel would find the copy of _How To Draw Dragons_ you felt compelled to hide under your bed and tease you about it all day. You'd feel too embarrassed to ask his opinion on why you felt that way, though.)  
  
  


** Red.**

You finally did it. You ran away from the orphanage. You thought that would be an improvement, the change you needed. You don't know what you expected.   
The people in town treat you like a pile of trash with legs. They sneer in disgust when they see you and store owners shoo you away, saying they don't need a "filthy brat" driving away customers. You barely manage to get by, and your hatred of other people only grows. 

One day, you overhear some kids talking about the nearby mountain. They talk about how it's cursed, and how nobody who climbs it ever comes back. That's fine with you. It sounds better than having to share the world with the scum that is humanity, at any rate. You stuff what food you've been able to scrounge up into an old, worn backpack you found in a dumpster and leave to find your way to the mountain.

** Blue.**

You understand why Asriel's leaving.

You understand, but that doesn't mean you have to like it. The two of you had been together for ages, and now he was leaving for _years_ to some city far away? You give him as heartfelt a goodbye as you can when he goes, but in the days before and after you spend the whole time moping. Most people don't notice, of course. Only your family notices the change in your mood. Your mom talks about how good this'll be for your brother, and how maybe this'll be the push you need to make a few friends. Asriel's sheepishly apologetic, but promises to write. 

(You don't visit your dad that week. He's got so many problems that you don't want to burden him with another.)  
  


** Red.**

When you tripped and fell into that huge hole, you expected it to be the end.

What you did _not_ expect was to meet a goat boy and find an underground monster kingdom.

The king and queen don't ask you too many questions, and they clean you up and take you in without you even asking. Monsters are different than humans, you decide. They're much easier to bear and they care a lot more about other people. When you learn the story of how monsters became trapped underneath the mountain, you don't even bat an eye. Of _course_ humans would do that, they're all rotten to the core.  
(A little voice whispers to you 'but aren't you human too?'. It's easily ignored.)

** Blue.**

Three things happened today that you didn't expect.

First, you didn't expect to end up being partnered up for a project with _Susie_ , of all people. You still can't figure out what the deal with her is, but you find yourself clamming up even more than usual around her. She certainly lives up to her reputation, though, and then some.

Second, you didn't expect the school supply closet to suddenly turn into a magic portal to another world. You don't understand how _that_ works, or how you got that sword, but you're rolling with it at this point.

Lastly, you didn't expect to end up being a legendary hero from some ancient prophecy. You certainly don't _feel_ heroic. You guess you look kind of heroic, though, what with the armor you were suddenly wearing when you fell in, but you're not sure if you're really capable of doing something like saving the whole world. Still, everyone seems to think you are, so it's not like you're in a position to argue.

** Red. **

Asriel is useful. That's the label that he ends up with in your mind.

He's fun to play with too, you guess, but what's most important is how willing he is to go along with anything you suggest, and how simple it is to get him to change his mind with a few well placed words. You learned more about why monsters were sealed down here, and a plan is starting to come together in your mind. There's still a couple of snags to work through, though, so for the time being you just enjoy living with Asgore and Toriel. It's not what you're used to, but it's not that bad either.

('Couldn't you just stay down here and leave things as they are?', that nagging voice asks.)

** Blue.**

Ralsei is the type of person you would normally avoid at all costs. He talks a lot, keeps trying to get your input about things, and is so aggressively positive it makes your teeth rot. By all accounts, you should be absolutely _sick_ of him. But there's something about the fluffy prince that makes it impossible to get mad at him. Maybe it's the way he seems so genuinely earnest about everything. Maybe it's the loneliness and need for company that he exudes. But either way, he's growing on you, and you've been going with his idea of trying to solve everything peacefully, even if privately you wonder if it can really work.

Susie, on the other hand, is starting to get on your nerves. She keeps on splitting the party, and if movies have taught you anything, it's that that's an awful idea. You won't be surprised if she ends up getting eaten by a living chainsaw or something. Not only that, but she doesn't seem to grasp the concept of solving problems with something _other_ than violence. You swear, half the effort of this adventure is just keeping people from getting killed by her! 

** Red. **

That's it! Buttercups! That's how you can get yourself "sick" and have Asriel take your soul.

This is going perfectly. Not only did you get to see the mighty king of monsters laid low by a couple of flowers, but you also found the last puzzle piece you needed for your plan. All that's left is to convince Asriel. He'll protest and cry, but you're sure you can make him see reason. After all, doesn't he want to free the kingdom? After all, didn't humans take everything from monsters on a whim? After all, aren't you _friends_? 

Yes, Asriel'll be the _easiest_ part of this plan. You're practically already there.

** Blue.**

Before you even realize what you're doing, you're blocking the attack meant for Susie. She looks surprised. You're surprised too. You don't know when, you don't know how, but somewhere along the way they became your friends. Important friends, who you're willing to put your life on the line for.

The attack from the side catches you off guard, and now _all_ of you are down for the count. 

Now it's just you and the King, and the King's healed up while you're bruised and bleeding. Still, you don't regret it. As long as Ralsei and Susie'll be okay, you don't mind if—

—And then _Susie's_ saving _you_. Even after all this, she's still standing, with a confident grin and piercing eyes peeking out from under her bangs.

Your heart skips a beat.

** Red.**

Finally. You've done it. You and Asriel, two souls in one body. As you expected, he sobbed and wept as your no-longer-needed body faded, but in the end he went along with the plan, and now you have the power you need to get past the barrier and get revenge on humanity for everything they've done.

Soon, very soon, the human race will get _exactly_ what they deserve, and their blight will be wiped clean from the world. Yes, many monsters might die, but it's a sacrifice you're willing to make.

You can see the golden flowers already. And are those a few humans you see? You put a wide smile on the face of your shared body.

_Perfect._

** Blue.**

Have you really changed that much? Practically the whole town seems to think you're acting like an entirely different person. You don't _feel_ all that different, though you guess you feel a little more...

Comfortable? Happy? You're not all that sure. Though, the adventure in the Dark World felt a lot longer than it turned out to be. You're reminded of a book Asriel lent you once. It was about three children who found another world in the back of a closet and spent a whole lifetime there, but when they came back, no time had passed at all. You thought the book was lame and preachy at the time, but still...

Eh, whatever. Let them think what they want to think. You're exhausted. Not only did you spend all that time fighting in the dark world, but you also had the urge to run around the whole town talking to everyone, as if you might not see them again for a while. Now all you want is to sleep. And pie. Pie would be good too.

And so reach your home, with a small smile you don't even notice on your face and thoughts of the two dear friends you've made in your head.

** Red.**

** Blue.**

** Red.**

** Blue.**

** Red.**

** Blue.**

_** Bang. ** _


End file.
